vitronversefandomcom-20200215-history
Past of the Vitrons FPT issues 10-11
About This arc tells the story of how Jacob gets back to present day, it also introduces Vitros, Jack shires and a updated origin for the Vitrons. Plot summary Issue one The issue opens with Jacob flying though the time stream, he then starts to plummet to the ground. Jacob is awoken by a person who looks just like a Vitron, the alien manage to convince Jacob he is not a Vitron and tells him that he is called Vitros, he then leads Jacob into a scientific lab in a hill and tells Jacob that he was a ruler of a great planet and he designed a code called the Vitron code witch was a way of living that insured keeping the pease. He told Jacob that It taught peace and kept the planet friendly, and that was a Type of advanced science. He then told Jacob that many followers loved the code, but a few hated its good teaching and wished that the code taught violence and that theyThey then destroyed the code And replaced it with the new code called the true Vitron codes and that when that code was in place evil slowly corrupted the whole world. He then told Jacob that the people started calling themselves vitrons and that they took over the whole universe. Then he said that He had a vision into the future And I saw only death so came up with a final way to get rid my universe from these now called vitrons, To send the whole lot of them to another universe. Then Jacob is horrified as he realises that Vitros sent The vitrons though to this dimension. Vitros then says that that is the reason he is here because he saw Jacobs struggling in a vision. So he traveled though to this dimension to wait for Jacob for 500 years so he could pull Jacob out of the time stream and help Jacob get back to present day and relevals it was him that pulled Jacob out of the time stream. He then tells Jacob that he wants him to kill him because it is his right to kill the creator of his suffering but Jacob declines. Then Vitros gives Jacob instruct about a person who is going to come though on the next attack on the near by castle and that he will help Jacob, then Vitros died. The issue ends with Jacob burning Vitroses body. Issue two This issue opens with Jacob tied up and under interrogation from a man called Jack Shires who is the leader of Haymonds army. The man constantly asks Jacob for information about the vitrons an believes that Jacob is in league with them. Jacob starts to convince him that he is not evil. In a diary monologue it is revealed that it is the time just after the vitrons first attack, and that Jacks family was killed in the first attack. Jacob is then put on trial but during the trial the vitrons start to attack, Jack orders the armies to assemble and lets Jacob take up arms against the vitrons. The Vitron leader gives them the option to surrender or to fight, they choose fight. The battle commences, many Vitrons and humans are killed but the battle is swaying toward the vitrons. Then a man looking like Vitros comes smashing out of one of the Vitron ships and starts to kill many of the vitrons. Jacob and Jack meet this man and he asks them to lead him to Vitroses lab. They run towards the lab shooting several vitrons along the way. Vitroses friend tells Jacob he is called Vitomar and reaves that Vitroses plan was for him and Jacob to travel to Kartos to tell the Cato to help earth. Jacob helps Vitomar set up the ship and gets ready to travel, Jack then asks if he can come as well as there is nothing for him left on earth and in his time. So the three of them set of and they arrive at Kartos and ask the Cato to help, they agree to help and send the Cato ships to help out the earth. Then the Cato say that they can put Jacob into suspended animation and then be re awoken at the time when Jacob got trapped in the time stream. Jack asks Jacob if he can join the fight in the present as well and the Cato agree. Jacob also offers vitomar to come with him but he declines and agrees that he should say and fight and protect Haymond. The Cato ships are launched and Jacob and jack are frozen. Then the issue shows the vitrons being defeated at Haymond and then fleeing back to earth. Then Jacob is awoken by the Cato scientist but they can’t awake Jack, this leaving Jacob very upset. The issue ends with Jacob promising he will one day awaking Jack. . Planets March (Vitron home planet) Earth Characters Jacob Masters Vitros Kartomus Jack Shires The Vitron army